Durarara!: 3 Way Stand Off
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Yoshi-Yoshi! Welcome home! How do you like the flowers?" Miyoshi could only stare with slightly wide eyes as he held the vase of flowers left by the informant, "Orihara-san...how did you get in?" "Simple. I climbed." "But this is the 16th floor." -ProtagonistofGame-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yoshimune Miyoshi is the MC/OC of Durarara! PSP game 3 way Stand off.

Information: http :/ www. otakultura . com/ durarara- 3way- standoff-release -date-announced .html

http: / tvtropes. org/ pmwiki / pmwiki. php/ Characters/ Durarara GameOnly

* * *

><p>Yoshimune Miyoshi glanced around Ikebukuro his new home for the time being after all his father did get a job transfer there and as always he was quick to adapt. Unzipping his off-white hoodie he started off with a cheerful smile it was a good first day and he made three new friends! His day couldn't get any better!<p>

"IZAYAAAAA!"

Miyoshi paused for a moment only stare wide-eyed as a giant vending machine flew inches away from his face, "Eh?" that was shocking to say the least but his new friends did warn him to watch out for chaotic things like this.

"S-h-i-z-u-chan ! You should be more careful!" Orihara Izaya spoke from his place next to Miyoshi, rubbing his auburn locks with a cheerful smile.

For his part, Miyoshi was totally confused as he let his gaze travel up to meet that of Izaya's, "Huh?" wait was he being dragged into a chaotic mess? Oh well it seems he is always being dragged into such things. At this moment he recalled what his new friends said about him things he always heard.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa! So you transferred here because of your father's new work-related relocation?" Kida Masaomi stared curiously at their new transfer student, a grin making its way onto his face, "Oooooh~ what kind of places have you been? Any pretty ladies~?"<em>

"_Masaomi-kun…" Ryugamine Mikado gave a slight apologetic smile to Miyoshi, "You seem to be good at adjusting to new places."_

"_Well I suppose…my father says it is a result of frequently moving around." Miyoshi said with a calm smile his ruby eyes shining a bit as he spoke to the two._

"_Hey doesn't your name pretty much "Friendship Trio" and "Pillar of good luck"?" Masaomi questioned with a grin._

_Miyoshi scratched his cheek with a smaller but still kind smile, "Ah yes it does."_

_Mikado frowned at Masaomi's tactless ways. His own name was often questioned by people. I mean really who gave their kids odd names now a days? "Sorry about him, Yoshimune-kun."_

"_Ah! Mikado-kun! You wound me so!" Masaomi spoke dramatically as he clutched his chest and fell back into his seat._

_Miyoshi gave a small chuckle as he watched the two, "It is alright. I'm always happy to listen—oh and Ryugamine-san please call me Miyoshi—yes you too Kida-san."_

_Masaomi had a huge grin on while Mikado was blushing at the suggestion of first names._

"_Sweet! Then call me Masaomi!"_

"_M-Mikado then."_

_Miyoshi smiled at the two pleased as the two best friends began to fill him in on the workers of Ikebukuro. It seemed this place was chaotic in its own way._

* * *

><p>Coming back to reality Miyoshi noticed he was being used as a meat shield by the one he was warned about—Orihara Izaya was it? So that means…bartender outfit? Check. Blue tinted sunglasses? Check. Dyed Blonde Hair? Check. Another Vending machine? Check. This was Heiwajima Shizuo. Holding his hands up in a calming way he gave an eye smile, "Heiwajima-san right? I was wondering if you might not squash me."<p>

Shizuo stared at the young red haired male who had ruby colored eyes (He noted that they were a calming and gentle red unlike the damn fleas) and then his uniform before his gaze slid back to the damn flea that stood there with an innocent smile. Innocent his ass! Growling he threw the vending machine anyways, "IZAYA!"

Miyoshi blinked startled as he was twirled away and his face was pressed against a sturdy chest. Slowly looking up he met the red eyes of Izaya and to him it was like seeing someone opening a new toy—what did he get himself into?

"Yoshimune Miyoshi?" Izaya spoke in a happy tone as he twirled away from a street sign now holding the poor transfer student in his arms bridal style as he began to parkour away from Shizuo using the various…objects to run across that the bartender threw.

"Ah yes. Orihara Izaya?" Miyoshi peered at the male and suddenly had the image of a sly Grim Reaper or the Joker—oddly enough Hibari Kyoya from that manga he liked to read Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Oh? Heard of me? Interesting." Stopping and glancing around Izaya concluded he had gotten away from Shizu-chan. putting down Miyoshi he inspected the boy something about him …made his blood pump in excitement! This human…this human was going to be fun!

Miyoshi noticed the glee in the informants' eyes and adjusted his own hoodie before he began to speak, "Orhihara-san…is there something you need?"

Throwing his arms to the side Izaya began to speak in an excited tone, "Why yes Yoshi-Yoshi!"

Miyoshi gave a small smile. It seemed the nickname Erika-san gave him already spread like wildfire. How this male knew—he…actually rather not know but was willing to listen.

Izaya's eyes sparkled. The information was right this kid would listen! He could use this to his advantage! "Yoshi-Yoshi~" in his hand he was dangling the red haired teens cell phone by its strap.

Miyoshi blinked before feeling his back pocket, his cheeks heating up ever so slightly at the notion that the male before him took it out of his back pocket, "Ah…" he slowly took the cell back a curious gaze in his eyes.

"I put my number and my email in there." A hum was given as Izaya leaned over and gripped Miyoshi's chin with a smile that could come off as a sneer, "I can't wait to play with you, Yoshi-Yoshi!" a street lamp flew over their heads causing Izaya to pout as he danced away from the young Raira Academy transfer student down and began to blow kisses with a wink towards the oncoming Shizu-chan, "Shizu-chan~ I have to cut our game short! Bye!" and with that he ran out of the alley.

Shizuo practically dashed after almost hitting Miyoshi, "IZAYAAAA- - -" his scream of rage was cut off as he was rammed into by a truck sending him flying.

Miyoshi stood there, wide-eyed and alarmed before rushing out to see the scene. A hand to his chest he gave a sigh as the blond in the bartenders clothes stood up and swayed only to notice one thing- - "Heiwajima-san!" in an instant he rushed over and reached up only to give a slight meep and grimaces as his wrist was caught in a much larger and stronger if not calloused hand.

Shizuo glared down at the young transfer student who just tried to touch him, "What the hell do you want?" he then noticed the slight pained look that flashed in those ruby eyes before he noticed he was currently crushing the boy's hand. Throwing the hand down he growled. The damn flea. He should stay out of Ikebukuro—what was touching his head?

Miyoshi was already dabbing at the blood that flowed from the wound on the older man's head ignoring the stares of on-lookers, "You are losing blood."

Shizuo was shocked that someone would be doing this. More so after that violent outburst. As if he didn't believe what he was seeing and how he had just crushed this kids hand and pretty much almost flattened him or impaled him with various vending machines and sign posts he was being shown kindness? Now he knew people avoided him because of his short temper and inhuman strength…and this kid didn't seem to know better but one look into those eyes and suddenly he knew the kid wasn't so bad. A trouble magnet…but not bad. With a grunt he slapped Miyoshi's hand away, "Damn it. I'm fine."

Miyoshi gave a small sigh as he gazed up at the elder man before he smiled, "Yoshimune Miyoshi." He pointed to himself as he gazed at the elder male.

"…Heiwajima Shizuo." Was the rough introduction as he eyed Miyoshi from behind his shades, "You should get out of here kid."

"If you ever need someone to talk to—I'll listen." Miyoshi spoke with a smile disregarding the looked he received from Shizuo. He was used to many things from his move and adjusting. Now to others it would seem he was crazy for not being scared but in reality his heart was beating like mad. Of course he was scared after meeting the two most dangerous (though Shizuo seemed more like a puppy with anger issues while Izaya was the Grim Reaper or Devil in disguise) he felt it best to hide it.

Shizuo stared for a few moments and before he could utter a word he heard the kid's name being called out.

"Yoshimune-kun." Sunohara Anri stood there gazing at the two with a bit of curiosity. It seemed the new transfer student was already caught up in some chaos.

"Oh Sunohara-san." Glancing back at Shizuo he blinked as the man already began to walk away. Giving a small sigh he turned back to the glasses wearing girl, "Heading home?"

"Yes." Anri gave a small nod as she tilted her head to the right, "Scared?"

"Ahaha…yes I'm surprised you could tell." Miyoshi admitted with a smaller smile as he and Anri began to walk off side by side. It turns out the two were neighbors in the same apartment complex.

"You should be more careful."Anri gazed up at her new classmate and then gave a slight nod, "Ryugamine-kun and Masaomi-kun would be worried about their new friend when they hear of this."

"Well…let's hope I live up to my name."

"There, There?"

"…Not my nickname Sunohara-san…"

"Aa."

As the two waved and headed to their own apartments Miyoshi paused at his door and the giant vase of flowers and a note, "Huh?" picking it up he read the note his eyebrow rising a bit.

**To: Yoshi-Yoshi**

**From today on you will be involved in some fun games! I can't wait to play with you!**

**Love: Izaya **

Miyoshi gave a tired expression at the note as he picked the vase up and took a whiff of the flowers. Rhododendron flowers held the meaning of beware, Zinnia meant thoughts of friends, Violets meant faithfulness, and Tuberose meant pleasure. Staring in slight bewilder meant of the flower choices he was given, Miyoshi unlocked his door only to blink at the sight before him.

"Welcome home, Yoshi-Yoshi~ ! Do you like the flowers?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

My copy of Durarara! Three way Stand off (Limited Edition) arrived yesterday and I really wanted to make a Durarara! fanfiction so I thought..."Hey! I shall use Miyoshi-tan!" an original character made just for the game which was of course written by none other than the original creator of this anime/manga/game series- Ryohgo Narita.

Please tell me what you think! Also I wont be translating the game as the story since this will be different than the game-I really don't wanna translate it since it pretty much really only has a few changes (FUN changes mind you) and some would say it is different...but eh. This will be slightly off the story of the anime/manga/game.

Please give me your input! My first Durarara! fanfiction! Whee!

Miyoshi-tan is so adorable! Here is a link to him...and spaced for reasons since it wont show.

http: /www .zero chan .net/ 645820

http: / / www . zero chan . net / 648083


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Miyoshi stared bewildered, his eyes going a bit wide making them seem more garnet in contrast to their normal calm ruby as he held the vase full of beautiful flowers, "Orhiara-san…how did you get in here?"<p>

"Simple. I climbed."

"But this is the 16th floor." Miyoshi was stunned as he saw the informant poke and peer around the apartment complex. Placing the vase down in a nice sunny spot he turned around only to smack into a chest, "…?" slightly stunned he tilted his head up only to freeze as he was nose to nose with Izaya who was leaning down a bit.

"Yoshi-Yoshi have you heard of the conflicts yet within Ikebukuro?" Izaya asked in a curious way as he watched his new little toy's expression. Calm. Infuriatingly calm with a small patient smile. Now his inner self was currently pouting at his toy not having a reaction. Adaptable. That was what this young human teen was—oh wait? Slowly his eyes began to sparkle once more as he saw a light flush dust itself on the little red heads (Or was it auburn? Bah trivial detail) cheeks.

"A bit." Miyoshi answered as he cleared his throat and stepped away from Izaya a bit uncomfortable after their closeness. Masaomi-kun was right…Orhiara Izaya loved to troll people.

Izaya gave a nod before he flopped onto the shorter one's back arms draped around Miyoshi's shoulders his own head resting on Miyoshi's (Oh he smelled like cinnamon and apple!) "Hm it is such a long way back to Shinjuku."

Miyoshi who was leaning a bit towards the ground now due to the extra unwanted weight on his back gave a sigh, "…Orihara-san…"

"Nooooo~ Call me I-z-a-y-a~!" Izaya gave a 'pitiful' whine as he tugged the strings around Miyoshi's hoodie.

"Izaya." Miyoshi felt a headache coming on. This was the first time this has ever happened but soon he would adjust. He silently prayed to whatever deity there was out there that he would.

"Good." Izaya hummed as he now wrapped his arms around Miyoshi still plopped on the teen's back, "Now as I was saying- -"

"Please stay the night then, Izaya."

Izaya blinked as he stood up abit to not lay on the other's back as he eyed the top of Miyoshi's head. Well he was cut off and was expecting to be thrown out. A slow grin came onto his face as he twirled away from Miyoshi, "Thank you Yoshi-Yoshi! ~ I promise to be good."

Miyoshi couldn't help but let his expression slip for a moment to a blank gaze as he watched the grown man. Now he knew he would be no match for…whatever Izaya was (Maybe he was dropped on his head as a child) in strength or athletic ability (Now he was athletic but not so much as an athlete he was normal).

"Oh yes…I heard you are very good at hacking as well as tinkering with various objects."

Miyoshi who was now in the kitchen to make dinner paused as he let his eyes slide to Izaya, "Yes."

"Hm…" sitting on the nice couch Izaya stared at Miyoshi. Well from what he gathered Yoshi-Yoshi was very good. Skilled even and from what he pulled up this child was the ruling game champion of Japan for three years straight. Throwing his head back he began to laugh. This was going to be fun.

A shiver ran up and down his spin despite the apartment being warm or his uniform and his hoodie. That laugh was just…no words to describe. Miyoshi gave a sigh as he continued to listen to Izaya babble now answering the other every now and then. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"M-Miyoshi-kun?" Mikado stared at their new friend worriedly in the classroom. He had bags under his eyes! Well…Ikebukuro was a bit hard to adjust to at first.<p>

"Oh Mikado-kun." Sitting up straight he gave the other a smile, "Sorry I had a guest last night."

"Oh! Was it a lady?" Masaomi made himself known then as he threw an arm over Mikado's shoulder a cheerful grin on his face.

Mikado's expression slipped to one of being annoyed before back to its normal gentle if not shy smile, "I doubt it was, Masaomi-kun."

"Orihara Izaya."

Both Mikado and Masaomi froze as they stared at Miyoshi. That…they were not expecting Orihara Izaya of all people.

"Yoshimune-kun was caught up in a normal fight between Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san." Anri spoke up arriving next to the trio of boys, "Good morning."

"G-Good morning Sunohara-san!"

"Hey there Anri-chan~"

"Sunohara-san."

"How is your hand?" Anri gazed at Miyoshi's hand that was crushed by Shizuo.

"Eh? You got hurt?" Mikado's gaze snapped to Miyoshi's hands noticing one bandaged.

"Whoa …from the fight?" Masaomi questioned as he picked up the bandaged appendage while inspecting it.

"I tried to stop Heiwajima-san's head from bleeding." Miyoshi admitted with a sheepish expression at the disbelief on Mikado's face, "He didn't shatter anything…Izaya said he would patch it up so-…w-what?"

Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri stared at Miyoshi for a few moments before they exchanged looks with each other. He was calling the informant by his name?

"…Oh he mentioned something about a fight between color gangs and colorless."

The three gazed at Miyoshi once more before letting out sighs.

"You really don't want to get involved!" Masaomi began to wave his arms around wildly as he started at his new friend. He really didn't want any of his new friends or old or best or current …or whatever to be involved!

Mikado gave a small nod, "It isn't good…it…I mean I saw a fight it is really dangerous!"

Anri gazed silently for a moment, "I can't decide if the slashers are more dangerous or the gangs." Was her offhand comment.

"Whoa good point there…" Masaomi gave a slight grimace, his heart beating a bit faster from this conversation.

Mikado was currently looking down at his desk top with a frown. He already felt guilty enough…

Miyoshi gazed at them for a few moments before concluding they all had something to do with the incidents as well as keep secrets that make them feel guilt, "I'd like to stay away but I have a feeling I won't be able to."

"Gah! Curse you Ikebukuro! Bringing another naïve innocent pretty boy into your deadly clutches!"

"…Another?" Mikado gave a weird look towards Masaomi who was currently laughing to himself. Who was-…Ah! Standing up a bit red he glowered at his friend, "I am neither naïve nor innocent nor pretty!"

"Aw Mikado-kun don't be so cute."

"Masaomi-kun!"

Anri gave a small sigh as she watched the two's antics…well at least it was another day. Glancing towards Miyoshi from the side of her eyes she concluded…Yoshimune Miyoshi was far cry from normal and yet…he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Russian Sushi! Come eat Russian Sushi!"<p>

"Russian Sushi?" Miyoshi was walking home from his second day of school only to stare up at a big man in sushi attire.

"Ah!" Simon gave a giant grin as he gazed down at Miyoshi, "Russian Sushi good! Come try!" he eagerly held out a flyer to the teen.

"Sure thing—oof…"

Izaya was once again propped on Miyoshi's back as he stared at Simon with an expression that resembled a cat (Or Ichimaru Gin), "Hello Simon. Table for two~"

Simon blinked a bit before he let out a laugh and smile, "Yes, yes!" walking in he glanced back to see the student dragged by an energetic Izaya. Motioning to a booth he grinned once more, "What you drink?"

"…Can I have strawberry milk?" Miyoshi questioned unsure if this place would have such.

"Ice tea." Izaya gave a hum as he picked up a soy sauce bottle and began to inspect it.

"Coming up!"

Miyoshi watched Simon walked off bit puzzled as to why the man spoke that way. It seemed he knew Japanese well enough. Turning towards Izaya he nearly jumped as the man was leaning over the table towards him, "Izaya?" wait it hit him just then…was he being followed and this (what would be a nice way of putting what Izaya was…) young man just decided to show himself now?

"Hm? Oh yes. Yoshi-Yoshi from today on you are my little pet!"

Miyoshi's smile faltered ever so slightly at that. Pet? What?

"You shall be my second pair of eyes and ears!" Izaya spoke in an excited and rushed tone as he gazed at his new pet. Though that changed as he reached over and grasped the other's chin his expression a bit darker and less playful, "You don't have a choice in this matter."

Eyes going wide, body frozen Miyoshi stared into Izaya's eyes. Ruby meeting a shade of red he could not describe as he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.

"Drinks!" Simon arrived just in time watching as Izaya pulled away he placed the drinks down, "Sushi yes?"

"The usual for me~"

"Oh ah…two orders of salmon sushi, three of shrimp, one rainbow roll, and a salmon skin roll—oh and I'll try that tuna sushi special."

"Yes, yes!" Simon spoke with a pleased smile at Miyoshi, "You like sushi lots?"

"Uh-huh." Miyoshi couldn't help but smile back finding his voice again. This man was nice. Watching him go with a bounce in his steps Miyoshi laughed before feeling the gaze of the man he was eating lunch with (More like forced to eat lunch with).

"Now then…let us get down to business, Yoshi-Yoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay I totally fail at Simon hah hah. Well please R&R! I want to thank **Jinguji Ren & Suntan140 **for reviewing and **Shamless-Fish & Twilight Dark A****ngel **for putting this on their alerts!

Now to make this clear...this is a few days or so after Mikado arrived-or was it month in? I can't remember since I'm almost done with the game lol. I want to go by the anime though...okay rambling! If you see any mistakes let me know! Also isn't Izaya such a meanie? Oh and in the new limited eddition version its fun because Shizuo has his own chapter and he is a rawr machine! He even battles a tiger to save Yoshi-Yoshi lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Gazing at his bodyguard, Tanaka Tom was curious to the large band aid on the side of Shizuo's head. More curious as to why it had a picture of some anime dude thought it was amusing to see (He guessed Shizuo had no idea what type of band-aid it was), "Shizuo?"<p>

A grunt was the reply given to Tom. Shizuo took a long drag of his cigarette before blowing out the addicting toxins (Damn he should quit…but too much stress damn flea), "What?"

"So I heard from some gossiping old ladies…a Raira Academy student patched you up?"

Shizuo froze for a moment before glancing over at Tom with a raised eyebrow, "You listen to gossip?"

"Don't change the subject!" Tom rolled his eyes as the continued to walk, heading towards Russian Sushi for a meal. Running a hand through his dread locks he glanced at the ex-bartender, "So?"

"…Tch the kid was an idiot. I crushed his hand and he still helped with a smile! A _smile_."

Tom couldn't help but stare at the slight torn if not happy look on Shizuo's face. So…someone was able of being brave enough then? He already felt the shift in the air…maybe this would be good.

* * *

><p>"Masaomi-kun!" Mikado was frozen outside as they were currently passing Russian Sushi. What made him freeze? Orihara Izaya practically in Miyoshi's face.<p>

"What is it—gaaaah!" Masaomi's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he stared into Russian Sushi, "A-are they kissing!" his voice had risen to a higher octave.

Mikado turned a dark red at Masaomi's screech which earned stares, "I d-don't think so!" what in the world?

Erika had arrived then with Anri having run into her, eyes wide as she was suddenly pressed upon the glass she gave a squee, "Yoshi-Yoshi is already dragged in? Oooooh! They look so cute—no! Shizaya—no I mean…Uwah! This one might be better! The new cute transfer student with the dangerous man!"

Masaomi and Mikado's panicked expressions changed to one of blankness as they watched Erika squee and wiggle in place before looking at Anri.

"…She offered to pay."

* * *

><p>Miyoshi felt his heart beat calm down as he sipped his strawberry milk and gave a pleased sound only to cough a bit at Izaya who stared at him, "…Go on?" a smile back in place as he gazed at Izaya.<p>

Izaya pouted a bit as once again the teen was smiling. Interesting human he had here. He might have to spread the rumor sooner than he thought. Taking a sip of his own drink he waved his right hand around, "Whatever you hear or see I want to know. Send it. Record it on your cell."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Everything. Whatever. Whoever." Izaya gave a chuckle as their sushi arrived by a normal waiter this time.

Miyoshi took noticed that their server looked ready to (Shit a brick) pass out as they got served, "Thank- -" and before he could finish the server was gone. Miyoshi also took notice the people who sat by them had moved or left…oh what has he gotten himself into?

Izaya hummed as he dug into his beloved tuna, "Yum—Miyoshi."

Miyoshi was startled in the 24 or how many ever hours he has known Izaya he was not once called his name. So when he turned he was not expecting chopsticks holding tuna slices to him, "Huh?"

"Say…Ah~" Izaya held a cheerful smile as he eyed Miyoshi who was now slowly turning a nice shade of red. Oh-ho~

"I…that…n-no thank you. I have enough." Miyoshi declined politely choosing to ignore the angry glint that slowly passed in Izaya's eyes. Yikes.

"No fun." Izaya began to sulk and pout

Miyoshi blinked for a few moments before he gave a sigh and a smile, "Yum." That was spoken after he ate the tuna from the other's chopsticks.

Izaya blinked and slowly grinned. This human…he was humoring him? Hah. This was just too good!

* * *

><p>"Hm? Aren't those kids…what are they—oh." Tom grimaced at the sight instead. A young male on a date with Izaya—wait what? Head snapping back he stared. Oh crap.<p>

Shizuo stared for a moment above the heads of the teens as they arrived to see the one called Yoshimori—no Yoshiyuki—no…Yoshi-Yoshi! That was what he was currently hearing being squealed by that weird yaoi fan girl. He began to see red as he continued to stare at the scene of Izaya and the kid. His blood was boiling as he let out a rage filled murder indented scream, "IZAYAAAAAA! STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, and Erika froze as they slowly turned to see Tom with an apologetic smile and Shizuo lifting up a mail box and dashing into Russian Sushi. Oh crap.

Miyoshi and Izaya both glanced over at the same time hearing glass break and a door shatter and screams.

"Oh! It is Shizu-chan!"

Miyoshi's reaction was wide-eyes, a frozen smile and heart beating wildly at the sight, "Eh?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he jumped up and threw his switchblades towards the raging blond, "Not now Shizu-chan! I'm on a date with Yoshi-Yoshi!"

Miyoshi for his part snapped out of it when his wrist was grabbed and he was practically dragged out his ruby eyes meeting Shizuo's before they were out, "Ack!" he then noticed his four friends and sent a nervous smile before he was dragged off.

"IZAYAAAA! STOP MOLESTING KIDS!"

Tom gave a blank gaze for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped, "…Someone mind getting Simon?"

Mikado nodded before he took off to find the man worry in his expression.

"Oh my gosh! Is this going to be a threesome?"

Masaomi slowly looked towards Erika a blank gaze before he began to wave his arms around, "Yoshi-Yoshi just got snatched up! How can you-…wait why are you looking at me like that?"

"I saw you, Yoshi-Yoshi and Yatabe together too…ooooh….! Another possibility!"

Masaomi only gaped at Erika before looking at Anri for help.

Anri held her hands up as if to say 'Leave me out of this.'

That afternoon Ikebukuro was filled with laughter, angry shouts, worried cries and one person trying to reason with his own sanity that he could adjust to anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thank you **MikaUchiha666** for the review and favorite along with alert! Also** Silver-Moon-Light94 **for their favorite story add!

I hope this chapter was okay! Let me know :3I take pairing votes (Since the PSP game has a LOT and I mean a LOT of fan service)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Miyoshi was now set down in a safe spot as he watched Izaya and Shizuo go at it a worried expression as his smile got smaller before his shoulders slumped hearing their conversation as they fought.<p>

"I'm not molesting kids! Yoshi-Yoshi is a young adult~!"

Ten switch blades were thrown.

"LIKE HELL! YOU SICK BASTARD! STOP MOLESTING KIDS AND GET OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

A vending machine and four lamp posts were tossed.

Miyoshi had just about enough as he gazed at the two and with that he pulled out a small lap top and began typing away and closing it with a smile as the sprinklers went off on the two twenty-three year old men, "Cooled down?"

Izaya and Shizuo both turned to glare at the smiling teen as they were now soaking wet. The brat looked proud of himself.

Shizuo's eyes then caught onto the bandaged hand and guilt stabbed at his chest. So he really did hurt the kid. Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder rage built up again as he noticed it was Izaya.

"Aw look Yoshi-Yoshi was worried about us, Shizu-chan!"

"Izaya." Miyoshi stared at the elder man before walking over and hitting him on the head with his laptop causing everyone watching to stare wide eyed.

Shizuo for his part felt something like laughter build up among the rage but before he could lash out he felt his wet wrist being held, "What the hell-…damn."

Simon stood there staring down at the three, "Fighting bad." Taking in their wet appearance he turned his attention to the small Raira academy student with the white hoodie, "You stop them?"

Miyoshi glanced up at Simon and blushed a bit, "I…simply hacked into the city water system." He ignored the sparkles and bubbles around Izaya, the disbelieving stare of Shizuo and the happy smile of Simon.

"Oh! Good!" turning his gaze back to Izaya his eyes hardened watching as he held his hands up and backed away.

"Well I'll leave! See you later Yoshi-Yoshi!" leaning over Izaya gave the young teen a kiss to the cheek before dashing off laughing.

"IZAAAAAYAAAA!"

Simon who was currently holding Shizuo back gave a small grunt, "Shizuo! Fighting bad!"

Miyoshi was stunned as he placed a hand to his cheek, "…Heiwajima-san…" he stared up at the older man with a smile still but it held a bit of distance, "Got disinfectant?"

Rage stopped. The sentence playing in his mind as he snorted trying to hold in laughter, "Heh…"

Simon carefully eyed them before letting Shizuo go and backing up a bit just in case another rampage was given.

"No." Shizuo then glanced at the hand once more before away a scowl on his lips, "….Tch. Idiot."

"E-eh!" A stab went through Miyoshi's head at that. Eyes as wide as dinner plates stared up at the ex-bartender with a temper streak. The heck he do!

"First time you got your hand crushed, second you almost could have been killed for that sprinkler stunt." Tilting his sunglasses down as he eyed the kid, "You kid are a moron."

"…Ah…" If this was an anime or manga Miyoshi knew he would be sweatdroping. So Heiwajima-san was just worried or guilty? Right? Is that what he meant? "Well make it up to me."

"What?" a dyed eyebrow was raised.

"Make it up to me."

Simon concluded it was safe enough and walked off humming about sushi.

* * *

><p>Mikado, Masaomi, Erika, and Anri watched from behind a tree at their friend talking to the strongest man in Ikebukuro with curiosity, worry, and more.<p>

"Oh! Is this like a date thing?"

"E-Erika-san I don't think so…"

"Nooooo….the perpetual smile we have known for the last two days is already trapped!"

"…I think he can handle himself."

Erika, Mikado, and Masaomi turned to stare at Anri who held a blank gaze.

"…Did you not hear? He hacked into the city and turned the sprinklers on…also his smile can throw anyone off."

Response given. Three confused looks.

* * *

><p>"Make…it up to you?"<p>

Miyoshi wanted to sigh at the older man. What was so hard about understanding? Well this could work, "Hanejima Yuhei will be appearing at the zoo on Friday." Miyoshi began to smile a bit more, "I heard he is very popular and I never have been to a zoo (Believe it or not) so I'd like to go but …" trailing off he sighed scratching his cheek.

At the mention of Hanejima Yuhei, Shizuo perked. It was just like his brother to want to go to a zoo. Thinking for a moment he gave a very, very slow nod, "…Fine. But if you are late I'm leaving your ass alone."

Miyoshi tried not to but the small laugh escaped as he motioned with his hand, "Please take you're cell out."

"Huh?"

"Cell phone."

Shizuo took out his sleek silver cell with a raised eyebrow noticing the kid taking out his own red one, "What?"

"Inferred data transfer." Miyoshi spoke with a smile and tapped the other's phone when it was done, "Now you have my contacts…and my name so you won't forget."

Shizuo had the decency to turn a bit red at that, "W-what!"

"Well I just figured since you couldn't…or didn't say my name." Miysohi smiled at the annoyed expression on Shizuo's face and felt the rage coming up again, "…Oh and my hand is fine." He added watching the other stiffen before he bowed, "Have a good day! See you Friday!" with that he walked towards the tree his friend's were all hiding behind, "Spying or just worried?"

* * *

><p>"He might kill Yoshi-Yoshi!"<p>

"M-Masaomi-kun! I don't think Shizuo-san would do that!"

"Well if he says Izaya's name."

"S-Sunohara-san!"

"Kyaaaa…a new young bishie everyone is fighting for!"

"Erika-san!" Masaomi and Mikado cried out in a bit of distress. Sometimes it was bad having a yaoi fan girl in their midst (Yet also amusing)

**"Spying or just worried?"**

Erika, Mikado, and Masaomi jumped a foot in the air while Anri stared simply.

"Yoshi-Yoshi!"

"Miyoshi-kun!"

"Miyoshi!"

"Yoshimune-san."

Miyoshi smiled at his friends before looking at Mikado and Masaomi, "I was wondering…since we have a project together want to sleep over?"

"Sleepover?" Masaomi held a thoughtful expression before a large grin made its way onto his face, "Sure!"

"Masaomi-kun…it is to work on our project." Mikado pointed out sighing as his shoulder was grabbed by his friend.

"We can still have fun!"

Turning to Erika, Miyoshi tilted his head and sighed, "I'll transfer some files later."

The squee of glee was deafening on the ears as Erika nodded and skipped off humming. She was so going to make a doujin.

"Shall we go?"

"E-eh? Sunohara-san?"

"Oh I live in the same apartment complex as Sunohara-san." Miyoshi cocked his head to the side with a smile, "We can all walk back together."

Mikado gaped at the smiling face of Miyoshi and the calm face of Anri. They lived in the same complex? What? Why didn't he hear of this!

Masaomi gave a small snigger as he whispered to Mikado, "Rival?"

Mikado turned a decent shade of red as he glowered at his friend, his blue eyes saying 'stop messing around.'

"Okay, okay…I thought PMS was for women—guh…" holding his gut Masaomi groaned dramatically as his best-friend elbowed him.

Miyoshi glanced at Anri who shrugged in return. Starting off with him in the back as the three friend's got to cross the street first, Miyoshi rubbed his shoulder only to glance up at the moment a motorcyclist sped by time seeming to slow down, "Ah?"

A yellow cat shaped helmet, tight body suit, a beautiful motorcycle and an unearthly feeling.

Miyoshi made eye contact(Well he hopes he did) as he saw his expression reflected in the visor his head slowly nodding in a greeting and was even more startled when he got one back.

"Yoshi-Yoshi!"

Snapping out of it and time going back to normal, Miyoshi quickly ran across as the light turned green once more for pedestrians, "Coming!" what the heck was that about?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Well here is chapter four.

Now for people who vote in a review. Please don't say things like **"Make it" **a simple vote would do but also remember if possible to actually also give me feed back on the fic.

**To make it clear also as I have stated there is no ENGLISH version of Durarara! 3 way Stand off there is only a Japanese version that came out recently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>It was now Friday. Miyoshi was smiling happily as he waited for the train to arrive so he could head to the zoo. Flipping open his cherry red cell he sent a text to Shizuo telling him he was going early. Letting his gaze travel to a reflective surface he eyed the outfit Erika chose for him, a beanie, a large fluffy red scarf, ripped blue jeans, and a simple black long sleeved shirt. It suddenly hit him—she thought this was a date. Giving a small sigh and laugh he went onto the train only to yelp as it was rush hour, "Ack…" thank god Izaya wasn't here…he would have some sort of field day!<p>

"Hey watch it—eh? Yoshi-Yoshi?" Masaomi blinked at his friend and classmate and how close they were to each other, "Hey! Fancy meeting you here!"

Yatabe who stood off to the side glanced over as he towered over the two, "Hm? Oh it's Yoshimune."

"Yatabe-kun! Masaomi-kun!" Miyoshi gave a friendly smile only to have that smile twitch as his lower area was pressed closer to Masaomi's. This was not happening.

Masaomi had the decency to turn a bit red as he chose to ignore it, "So why so snazzy? Is it a date? Oh a lovely lady~?"

"Isn't he meeting that bartending bodyguard?" Yatabe who kept a calm face was inwardly enjoying the scene before him on the crowded train. It wasn't everyday he could see the boss acting like this.

"Eeeeeh! Shizuo?" Masaomi gaped at the smaller male before he nodded in understanding, "Ah I support you."

"What—no…he just owes me for the hand and nearly killing me." Miyoshi threw a soft glare at the amused expression Yatabe now wore and the cheerful smile of Masaomi. Darn it.

Masaomi frowned a bit as he maneuvered quickly so Miyoshi was against the window and he was blocking others from touching him, "There we go!"

Yatabe couldn't help but let the chuckle out. Masaomi was treating Miyoshi like a girl.

"Eh?" Miyoshi's smile was gone as he stared blankly at Masaomi.

"Whoa! Yoshi-Yoshi's perpetual smile is gone!"

"I think it is because of your actions, Masaomi."

"Ouch. Here I am being kind and I get hate!"

"…It is going to be a long train ride."

* * *

><p>After practically getting molested by Masaomi on the train due to the rush hour pushing at them and Yatabe's unhelpful comments he was startled to see Shizuo off to the side next to none other than the star known as Hanejima Yuhei, "Heiwajima-san?"<p>

Shizuo hearing his surname froze up a bit before turning to see none other than the kid he practically almost killed in his first week or two of being in Ikebukuro, "Ah…."

Kasuka gazed at his brother before turning towards Miyoshi, "Nii-san?"

Walking over with a kind smile Miyoshi gazed up at Shizuo, "You came earlier than I did. Oh hello Hanejima-san."

"…" moving over towards Miyoshi, Kasuka inspected the younger male his gaze never changing at all. It was then he noticed the bandaged up hand that he knew what had happened, "…Treat him kindly."

"Yuhei! Come on! Time for make up!"

With a small nod towards Shizuo, Kasuka was off.

"Heiwajima-san?" today just got weirder Miyoshi silently concluded.

"…Tch I'll get the tickets."

"E-eh?" a blank gaze was directed at the blondes back. Shouldn't he pay for his own ticket?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Short and...not that good I'd say...I'm sick been sick since sat ;_;


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since his play date with Shizuo at the zoo. Talking and meeting Yuhei-san too was great! What was even more alarming was that somehow Izaya had gotten into the zoo maintenance system and caused the animals to break lose and cause havoc<em>. <em>Now that he thought back on it...before he even got into this new mess with the invention that was some day...

* * *

><p><em>So here they were (Well currently just him as in Yoshimune Miyoshi) running for his life from three giant tigers who seemed to want a little red head for a meal.<em>

_"Ack!" As Miyoshi ran, he quickly typed away at his small laptop trying to hack into the system which he did but in the process he ended up refilling the drained water tanks that held the aquatic animals._

_**"ROAR!"**_

_Glancing over his shoulder, Miyoshi's eyes went a bit wide as he saw the closing gap between him and the tigers._

_"Yoshimune-kun?"_

_Glancing back ahead Miyoshi's smile vanished and the look of panic arrived for Yuhei was in front of him, "Ah! Yuhei-san!" grabbing the elder male's wrist (Which was surpisingly slim!) he tugged him along and for a moment he thought he saw a flash of shock, "Run please!"_

_Kasuka glanced back, his gaze never changing but a slight shudder ran up and down his spine at the sight of the tigers, "Well this is-ah?"_

_"What the...?" Miyoshi gaped as the zoo speakers began to play **Minna De Goji Pittan **from the series Lucky * Star! Glancing at his laptop as he ran he scowled seeing a web cam link up with a smiling Izaya who blew a kiss, "Izaya!"_

_Kasuka peered and caught a glimpse of the man who taunted his brother before the younger male slammed the laptop shut and he was tugged quickly around a corner, "Ah?"_

_"Please stay here!" Miyoshi then rushed out and locked the safe area for Yuhei and waved before rushing off, "Izaya! Honestly!" it was then that his luck ended and his face met the ground, "Oof!"_

_"**Grrrr..."**_

_Oh that was not good. Slowly turning as he was still on the ground, Miyoshi's eyes went wide and his face paled, "Ack!" the tigers had closed in and well he was screwed! His face was bleeding too! Damn he had no way of getting out of this, "...I just wanted a nice day to get to know, Shizuo too-aaaah!"_

_"MIYOSHI! GET AWAY FROM HIM DAMN OVER GROWN CATS!"_

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder he slowly opened his eyes to see none other than Yuhei there but gazing towards his savior, "S-Shizuo-san!" ah he used the male's first name!_

_Shizuo currently had the lead tiger in a head lock, a pissed off expression on his face as he fought to keep it under control, "Kasuka! Miyoshi! You two okay?"_

_"Hai, Nii-san."_

_"Eh? Kasuka-nii-san-SHIZUO IS WRESTLING A TIGER?" Miyoshi was beyond freaked out as tears pirckled the corner of his eyes-this was to much! Why did he have a feeling that his luck would forever be bad with Izaya around but somehow he would bring good luck to the evil god complex human loving tuna fish eating Informant known as Orihara Izaya._

_"Good." Lifting the tiger over his head Shizuo growled, "GET THE HELL BACK INTO YOUR HABITATS!"_

_"Nii-san seems to have been worried-ara you are bleeding."_

_Miyoshi sputtered as he felt a warm wet apendage begin to lick the blood away from him (Was Yuhei-Kasuka whoever he was licking the blood away!) turning a dark red as he gaped at the two-the elder blonde wrestling the tigers while a brown haired male slightly older was licking his wound, "T-This is to much for it to be a Friday!" oh god this was to much!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Izaya watched from the main security room at the zoo. Amusment and glee on his face as he watched the two brothers tend to his little pet (Though he would make his pet pay for being unfaithful! How rude!) a chuckle reverberated(AN: THat right word?) throughout the room as he slowly stood and began to walk out with a slight hum, "Heh...now then to give him a big project...we need to go back a bit~" pausing he walked back and switched the track with a giggle before skiping out._

* * *

><p><em>"WHY KOKORO NO TAMAGO FROM SHUGO CHARA!"<em>

_"Miyoshi-kun hold still."_

_"Damn tigers-Argh! These songs piss me off I can't fight with it!"_

_"Wah! Darn it Izaya-oops!"_

_"THIS IS THE FLEAS DOING? IZAYAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Nii-san don't bend the tiger like that-ah Miyoshi-kun I said hold still."_

_"I just wanted ONE nice play day-eep! Yuhei-san please stop that-wah! Shizuo-san the tiger is foaming at the mouth!"_

* * *

><p>Miyoshi gazed silently at the new device that Izaya had instructed him to make. Tilting his head he gave a small frown—where did he get all that illegal equipment—wait he rather not know. Giving a soft sigh he took off the protective goggles and flipped the switch only to let out a shocked cry as his door was kicked open and the sound of Heiwajima Shizuo calling out for him in a frenzy was the last he heard before everything flashed black, red, and purple.<p>

"H-Hey you okay?"

Opening his eyes with a small groan, Miyoshi sat up with the help of gentle hands and his own ruby gaze met blue—the blue of Mikado, "M-Mikado-kun?"

Ryugamine Mikado started startled at the young male who seemed his age, "Um do I know…you?" he was on his way to Ikebukuro today because of his friend Masaomi's insistence so…this was strange.

Miyoshi's smile vanished as he gazed at Mikado who began to panic. Oh crap. Orihara Izaya had him make a time machine and it actually worked. That means he was blasted back—was THIS what Izaya had wanted? Gripping his head bit pale he frowned since now wherever the current him was—well that him was gone into some sort of limbo with him here…so well damn he better call his dad! Gazing at Mikado he gave a nervous smile, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Mikado stared for a few moments before he gave a small nervous smile, "I um have the time."

"Really? Thanks Mikado—well let me introduce myself again, Yoshimune Miyoshi and I come from the not so distant future-…please don't give that expression."

"Ahahaha….s-sorry go on."

Miyoshi groaned. Stupid Orihara Izaya and his love to troll humans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Well...I hope this was an interesting development. O3O tee hee. Tell me what you think. Sorry it is so short...I'm still recovering from being sick.

Apparently if I didn't go to the doctor's when I did and got medication and what not I could of contracted bronchitis and then we all know that would result in hospital which would turn into pneumonia! D8 gasp.

PS: I edited the chapter...lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Mikado?"<p>

Mikado jumped a bit, a light red dusting his cheeks as he peeked over at the perpetual smiling male named Miyoshi, "Y-Yes?"

Miyoshi cast a concerned if not puzzled expression at his friend as they were currently waiting for the train to take them to Ikebukuro. Was this how Mikado was before he met up again with Masaomi? Chuckling into his hand he nudged the other with a small smile, "I hope you are willing to help me out. You are good too with electronics."

Mikado gave a small nod as he nervously smiled back only to turn a dark red as girls giggled and pointed, "Erk…"

Miyoshi could of sword if they were in an anime he would be sweatdroping while Mikado was spazzing out as a chibi (That was actually cute)… "Pft…."

Mikado turned even redder if possible hearing the other laugh a bit, 'Jeez this is so embarrassing!' well as long as he had a friend other than Masaomi it wouldn't be so bad! Wait it just hit him! Glancing at the other he tugged Miyoshi's sleeve, "Erm…M-Miyoshi-kun what if…you will just vanish and go back to your own time in well time."

Miyoshi stared at Mikado before he gave the other a hug, "That might actually happen! You are a genius—eh! Mikado? Mikado!" panic mode on as the blue eyed dark haired teen male passed out in his hold, "Ack! How does Masaomi or Sunohara-san wake him up—did this ever happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sorry it is so short this is all I could think of at the moment...lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>After the chaos that was held in the past, Miyoshi was finally happy to be home. Sighing as he opened the door to his apartment he felt his eyebrow twitch at the sight of Masaomi and Yatabe on his couch, "What the…"<p>

Masaomi looked up from the video game he was playing and gave a happy grin, "Oh! Yoshi-Yoshi! We came by to play—oh uh don't give us that look! We didn't break in! Hey! Your dad let us-…waaah! Yatabe he is ignoring!"

Yatabe could only roll his eyes at his boss before glancing at Miyoshi who was currently staring with a smile that he could not describe, "…We could go if you want."

Miyoshi shook his head and smiled, "No its fine." Slipping his shoes off he walked over curiously. What could they want?

Masaomi paused the game, turning a serious gaze towards Miyoshi, "Miyoshi…have we met before?" his own eyes tried to search the perpetual smilers own. It was faint but …it was like they had met once before.

A bit taken a back, Miyoshi wondered what he should do or say. Tilting his head to the side he wondered how Masaomi could remember his little trip to the past, "I don't think so, Masaomi-kun." He then recalled meeting Masaomi in the past with Mikado…that was amusing.

Masaomi gave a small frown as he looked towards Yatabe, "Eh guess you were right, Yatabe." His shoulders slumped a bit as a hand moved over his eyes, "Must be stressed. I'll borrow the bathroom." With that he walked to the bathroom and slide down the door once it was closed.

"…Miyoshi…"

Miyoshi glanced over at Yatabe bit curious as he took a seat on the arm rest slipping his jacket off, "Yes?"

"…What side will you pick?"

A pause and with it came silence as the two gazed at each other. Miyoshi being the first to tear his gaze away.

"…Side?"

Yatabe sighed as he slipped his yellow bandana off his head to ruffle his dark brown locks, "…I know you have heard…if not that looked around." He gave a bored gaze to the smaller male, "Also…Orihara Izaya…" he didn't go into further detail at the tired turn the others smile went to.

Miyoshi gave a small shake of his head as he looked up his smile turning very small, 'Side…Gold Bandanas, Dollars, and the Slashers…' a calculating look flashed in his red eyes before he turned once more to Yatabe, "…A three way standoff…"

Yatabe gave a small nod and stood heading towards the door, "…Let Masaomi stay here for the night. He needs someone stable and…right now I don't think it should be anyone but you." With that said, shoes put on, Yatabe was out the door.

Miyoshi stared at the closed entrance way before looking out the glass balcony doors watching the sun set and the many light up billboards of Ikebukuro start to turn on, "…Three way standoff…" what had he gotten himself into? Well everything happened for a reason…right?

Masaomi stood in the small hallway that led to the bathroom and the three bedrooms. He was shadowed there with half the light on him as he gazed at his friend who was lost in thought, 'Should I?' instead of speaking he chose to stand there and follow his friends gaze, his breath was taken away a bit at the clear view the apartment gave to the sun set, 'Wow…' maybe Yatabe was right…someone stable, someone who could adjust to anything might be able to make him feel right at ease once more…and fully enjoy things once more.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya gave a small frown as he placed his chin upon his folded hands (Hm he recalled an anime character name Sasuke did this too…) as he watched his computer screen and the video feed he was receiving from Miyoshi's home. This wouldn't go well; he had to keep that delightful little human under his thumb. As an afterthought he then turned to look out his own office window and at the sun-set. Humans enjoyed the oddest things…and he hated to admit it but this was nice in its own way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I know it is short again. Also this is indeed after he was sent to the past.

Don't worry for those who are curious I'll be doing those...but in little "Flash Back" Type things.

Also so far people have asked me to make this Shizuo x Miyoshi o_o; I had no idea it seemed that way but when I read back it did. I myself don't know so uh...if you think there should be pairings vote. But one VOTE per person. You are allowed to change your mind or suggest a triangle or one-sided + a couple.

Now off I go to watch CSI:Miami


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>It happened all so fast! Miyoshi laid on the ground, blood dripping from his head as his eyes gazed blankly at the fallen construction items in the factory he was taken to by some…criminals of some sort. He could hear the voices of his friends—also it seemed Shizuo was there…why he wondered.<p>

Izaya walked over hands in his pockets as he gazed down at Miyoshi a pleased if not cruel smile on his face, "This is what happens when you stray, Yoshi-Yoshi." Squatting down he lifted the bleeding boy into his arms bridal style letting out a chuckle, "…I hope you learn now. You are MINE and Mine alone…after all my little pet you are just what is needed in this so called three way standoff." With that he started off vanishing into the darker, deeper part of this factory. Time to use the invention Miyoshi made…this would be very fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miyoshi had gone off to gather more information, currently he was watching some video feeds that Izaya had asked him to search. The one that caused him to stare the most and throw a look at Izaya was of himself getting out of the shower. Perverted troller. Deleting THAT he continued to work, typing away.<p>

"Yoshi-Yoshi. I have a field job for you."

Glancing towards Izaya, Miyoshi raised an eyebrow with a small smile, "Yes, Izaya?"

"I need you to dig up information on...the Blue Squares~" Izaya had all the information he wanted...but now he wanted to do something that would teach his pet a lesson-he was gong to have so much fun!

"Alright?" reciving the information on his laptop, Miyoshi stood and walked out.

Izaya gazed after at his own desk with a chuckle...time to make it more fun. Packing a bag with the inventions Miyoshi made, a video log, a notebook log and a few other things he started after with a hum. This was going to be so yummy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Uh...another short filler like chapter? Ehehe...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em>"If you didn't see it with your own eyes, or hear it with your own ears don't invent it with your small mind and proclaim it with your big mouth."-Unknown (?)<em>

* * *

><p>"Yatabe!"<p>

Yatabe glanced up hearing the voice of his boss, Kida Masaomi was standing in the entrance way, dark bags under his eyes, hair ruffled, sweat poured from his brow as he lent over panting hands on his knees to steady him. Cocking his head to the left, Yatabe wondered just how fast his boss got here, "Boss."

Kida rushed over to see the patched up and sleeping form of Yoshimune Miyoshi, "Yoshi-Yoshi…" he breathed out. Why was he all patched…clenching his hands into fists and his side his eyes became shadowed by his bangs, "Yatabe."

"Orihara Izaya." Tone clip as usual Yatabe glanced at the comatose figure of the only one who could make the boss feel back in place and right at home. Was Orihara doing this on purpose? Trying to cause the standoff to get more…chaotic?

"…Argh!" punching a metal support beam hard, Kida ignored the blood that began to come from his now cut hand as he shook, "Damn you, Izaya!" Miyoshi was in bad shape…Yatabe's patch job was good but not good enough.

"…There is one person we can contact."

"…Do it…"

_**Ring, Ring, Ring…**_

"Kishitani Shinra-san?"

"_Yes this is Kishitani Shinra—who is this?"_

"My name is Yatabe. I believe you are familiar with a Yoshimune Miyoshi."

"…_Yes—did something happen?"_

"He is currently comatose from blood loss…and…I'm not sure what else. I can give directions."

"_Yes. I'll send someone to pick him up."_

"The boss and myself will go as well." With that Yatabe hung up, sent the coordinates and glanced towards Kida only to notice him holding one of the bandaged hands of the comatose red-head. Moving over and placing a hand on Kida's shoulder he spoke in a softer voice, "He will be fine."

* * *

><p>Shinra couldn't help but grimace once he undressed the bandages on Miyoshi. Knife cuts, scratches, rope burns—oh dear. Glancing up as Celty walked into the room, he gave a grim smile, "Celty."<p>

Typing away at her PDA the Dullahan held it up for the underground doctor to read, _**"What happened to him?"**_

Shinra knew Celty would see the young red-head on occasion and Shizuo must talk about him to Celty taking the kit from her he went to work at cleaning and disinfecting the wounds, "Izaya seemed to have gotten a hand on, Miyoshi-kun." He very well knew that the god complex best friend (One of them) of his had taken an interest in the young teen. It really did seem Miyoshi would be a big part in the events going on in Ikebukuro.

Stunned Celty began to type again as she accessed the wounds, _**"But Shinra…the wounds go down …"**_

Another nod came from the doctor as he slowly finished up the upper portion, having fixed up bellow Miyoshi's torso before the love of his life walked in, "Yeah…"

A hand shot up as if to cover her mouth (If she had one) as she quickly walked out of the room her helmet forming. Noticing a note she scanned it—it was from the male known as Yatabe. So he took the head of the Yellow Bandanas** [1]** back home. Glancing at the boys belongings (Miyoshi's that is) she noticed his cell had lots of missing calls and texts…seems people are worried. What peaked her interest was Heiwajima Kasuka was the most current. Heading out she quickly rode off to find Shizuo to relay what has happened, form what she heard he was going on a rampage.

Hearing the door close, Shinra pulled up the sheets and comforter up to the young teen. It was…just horrible to see the normally gentle perpetual smile gone and instead a blank face that was oh so pale. Folding his hands upon his lap, he glanced out the windows his glasses shaded, 'Izaya what were you thinking…honestly myself being the neutral party is getting more tedious than ever.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Short update but at least I updated! I really wonder if this story even has a plot! Lol...ah gosh...damn what should I do? I don't know anymore...anyways so it seems like the couple votes so far are pretty much ...er last I checked **Izaya, Shizuo, Kida and Mikado **in that order with Kida and Mikado being tied. Not really sure where I wanna go with that...but Izaya made a move a very dark one though.

**[1] Yellow Bandanas **- In the PSP game it is the Yellow Bandanas instead of the Yellow Scarfs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><em>"When you fall, get right back up." -Aigis Persona 3<em>

* * *

><p>When Miyoshi woke up he blinked once, twice, thrice before he uttered a confused, "Haaaaah?" what happened? Last he recalled Izaya knocked him out, then began to torture (The god-complex childlike man called it playing) him. Hm it made him angry that the whole time he smiled but a hit to the head made him lose it a bit. Sitting up against the head rest he saw his reflection and gave a slight meep—damn he looked like crap. Well at least Izaya was nice enough not to do it fully just make it look like it-….aaaaaah! Gripping his head he then froze. Did the scream come out loud—OH SHIT THE DOOR BURSTED OPEN!<p>

Shizuo stood there panting almost in a rage as he saw the one visible red eye of Miyoshi which was wide in shock then a bright smile directed at him caused him to falter, "…Brat…"

"Heiwajima-san!" it made him happy to see a familiar face though the hard stare he was getting made him fidget that is until he gave a small laugh as the tall male was shoved aside.

Mikado, Anri, Kida, Yatabe, Erika, and the others were there now surrounding him.

"Miyoshi-kun!" Mikado took a bandaged hand into his own two and tears prickled. He was so happy his friend woke up—amazingly only seven hours later.

"Mikado-kun."

"It seems you are alright."

"Ahaha Sunohara-san…"

"Wah! Yoshi-Yoshi!"

"Ack! Erika-san to tight!"

"…Wah! ~ Yoshi-Yoshi!"

"Wah! Masaomi-kun!"

"Get off him boss…"

"Ahaha…Yatabe…"

Shizuo twitched as he stood there seeing the fussing young adults and teens around the little red head. Only to glance at Celty who held her PDA up to him, "Shut up…"

Celty knew if she could laugh she would do so right now. Shizuo looked so put out.

Shinra peeked into the room, "Um…we have another—ack!"

Igarashi Chiaki stood there, helmet under her arms in her private girl academy uniform, "Miyoshi!" slamming the others away she sat by him and pulled his cheeks, "You dumbass!"

"Wahwahwahwhaaaat?" startled and flailing his arms a bit Miyoshi was alarmed to see his female best friend there and practically tugging his cheeks off.

"I was so worried! I'll go smash that damn bastard right now!"

Shizuo blinked. He liked that girl. Though he hated violence but directed at the damn flea? Oh it was alright…maybe…sorta…kinda? Eh….

Masaomi, Mikado, and Erika were huddled up wide-eyed and freaked out. Scary chick!

Anri blinked. Ah so this was Chiaki…she heard rumors about this girl.

Celty exchanged a look with Shinra. This was a new development.

"Ah…Igarashi."

Chiaki looked over her Tsurime Eyes narrowed a bit before she went back to ignoring Yatabe and fussing (Sorta picking on perhaps) Miysohi.

Yatabe could only sigh. Honestly the strongest female in Ikebukuro would only listen to the perpetually smiling, pillar of good luck three amigo, transfer student that was Yoshimune Miyoshi. He blinked. Damn that was a lot to say…er…think—crap he needed some coffee or a nap.

Miyoshi couldn't help but smile…his body hurt, he felt a bit betrayed by Izaya but of course he could adjust (Slowly since THIS was nothing like he had ever experienced) so just being with his friends was nice. Though…it means he better investigate more. Three sides…or maybe there was more? Oh? What was shoved in his mouth—"AH! SPICY!"

"EAT IT! CURRY OF LIFE!"

"No! No curry—ack!"

Everyone stared horrified at the scene. Not even Shizuo would step in to help poor Miyoshi in fear of that…horrible red looking curry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Shortness. Yes curry of life. Chiaki got the recipe off a naruto fan site? Lol its the extra spicy kind! Oh if you watch the filler in English Vic plays the curry boy the one with long hair not ranmaru xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DATA CORNER III<br>**

* * *

><p>Thank you reviewers for well reviewing!<p>

**Mittensx7768 : It's Izaya he can't help being a troll? I mean my friend was the one who said he would so teach a lesson not to just miyoshi but others.**

**Mei-tan13: Thank you for saying so! **

**Shizukoyasu: Well it might have been that or might have been not. Hah hah how would Boss Mikado be I wonder? **

**Lorette: … o Ao you made m brain implode my friend. Yoshimi (Cute) not saying yes and not saying no. It is for the imagination of the readers—or you know a vote.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>In Ikebukuro nothing was that out there anymore but sometimes there were things or people you couldn't help but notice. Today was the day where Ikebukuro got another new resident and the person screamed "Unnatural" in a way.<p>

Akita stood there with a Cheshire grin from under his Matryoshka hoodie, his makeup outlining his face making his golden cat like eyes shine even more as his long earring to lip ring chain sparkled, his hands were in his pockets as he scanned around. This would be fun. Now where would his friend be?

"Yoshi-Yoshi!"

Ears perking Akita slowly turned and spotted his child-hood friend, Yoshimune Miyoshi and if possible his grin split even wider as he dashed over, "Yahooooo!" like that the tall Matryoshka obsessed male was clinging to the smaller red-head.

"What—oh…Akita?" Miyoshi turned his head to see the oh so familiar grin and he couldn't help but smile back. Instead of his normal gentle smile he wore a bright one that could put the sun to shame.

Meanwhile Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi were staring stunned. What in the world? That guy screamed out there!

Miyoshi turning back to the three spoke then, "He may look odd but Akita is normal." He reassured while shrugging off the duel toned haired male. He was still a bit sore even if it had been two weeks since the incident.

"I'm just obsessed with anything and everything Matryoshka." Akita said with a cheerful tone before he dangled his cell in an L like fashion in front of Miyoshi, "Iseul is going to call soon. Let's wait together~?"

Miyoshi glanced at the other three, "Is it alright?"

Kida recovering from the shock of the strange looking male gave a smile, "Sure! I'm Kida Masaomi." He threw an arm around Miyoshi's shoulders with a cheery smile.

"Ryugamine Mikado." Mikado introduced himself albeit a small blush as it seemed the golden eyes of the male could see into him. Creepy.

"Sunohara Anri." Anri simply gave a nod and the four went on their way.

Akita and Masaomi instantly hit it off. The two talking non-stop as Mikado, Anri, and Miyoshi watched in amusement. Well seems like Ikebukuro just got more interesting.

"So where are you from anyways?"

"Namimori. It isn't as busy as this place but sure crazy it is!"

Mikado blinked a bit. Wasn't Namimori known to have had strange happenings going on as of late even if it was a sleepy town? Glancing at Miyoshi he noticed even the red head looked puzzled. Scratching his cheek, Mikado hoped nothing crazy will happen again—wait… "Who is…Iseul?"

Akita glanced over at Mikado and gave a cheerful smile, "My partner in the dance group~! We rock. Wait till you meet him." And like that everyone chatted different topics changing here and there and all the while the four teens didn't notice Heiwajima Kasuka watching from inside of a car.

Tilting his head a bit Kasuka watched the strange male. He was…interesting that was for sure. Glancing down at his cell reading the flashing words of, "Iseul." And with that he answered and a conversation began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Well I updated. I don't feel like doing anymore but here we go-I put in my OC Akita. Namimori? This wont be a cross-over with KHR. Just couldn't think of a place for Akita to be from and well KHR and DRRR sorta have similar settings y'know? Time-line wise. Lol...I think. But yeah if I get PO I wont update. If you want to bother me with your knowledge or whatever at least know when to stop 'kay? Cuz I might just bitch you out lol.

Also I really wish that they had an "Ultimate Spiderman" area now I wanna write for that lol or an Iron Man (Movies) y'know? Hm...if I don't update any certain fic for a while means it wont be continued.

**Check out These Authors**

**HappyStab  
><strong>

**SilverQueen  
><strong>

**Kei-Ten  
><strong>

**Q-Python  
><strong>

**FortunesRevolver  
><strong>

**SylphWriter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<br>**

_**TheSecretSpot**: You would too if you got a PM after every chapter and for different stories (EX: "You are annoying for putting the title in japanese to show your knowledge" I put it cuz I think it looks cool) and others pushing opinions on you without listening to you and even if you ignore them they wont stop. But thank you! I like writing this too and everyone needs a break and what not._**  
><strong>

**Ruin**: _Nope...I'm not sure. Just the ones that bother me none stop and don't know when to take a hint y'know? :3 thx for staying tuned._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"Yoshi-Yoshi~!"<p>

In that instant Miyoshi reacted fast. He spun out of the way of the incoming glomp from one Orihara Izaya only to give a nervous smile as he ended up glomping the 5'11 matryoshka loving best friend of his, "Izaya."

"Ara?" Izaya tilted his head up, eyes sparkling in delight at this interesting looking blond—a natural blond too!

Akita totally unsure what to do held his arms up his sleeves falling down a bit to show more of his tattoos, "Whoa! Is this normal?"

"Izaya let him go." Miyoshi began to tug at the informant who then let go, "Ack!" which caused him to fall onto his ass. Giving a faint sigh he watched the older male for a moment.

Izaya gave a small nod and took a picture, "Bye~!" with a blown kiss and wave he fled giggling like he just got a new prize.

Akita slowly turned to Miyoshi totally freaked out, "Was…that I mean-…" frozen solid as a giant vending machine flew inches away from his own face causing his hood to fall he let out a scream, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH IKEBUKURO!"

Miyoshi could only give a small smile to his old friend. Poor thing would go into cardiac arrest.

* * *

><p>After a day of showing Akita around, Miyoshi gave a small sigh as he walked out of a manga shop. Today he bought the whole series of Kuroko no Basket. It was then he heard squeeing. Turning a bit he saw none other than Kasuka—er Yuhei on closer inspection he practically froze when he saw who was next to him, 'Akita! Without tattoos…' curious he moved closer and released this was Akita when he was his counterpart—Tsubaki. He was a seiyu.<p>

* * *

><p>Kasuka glanced up and caught young Miyoshi's gaze. Tilting his head he gave a sweet smile as he nudged Akita.<p>

Akita following his gaze turned dark red seeing his friend and gave a sheepish wave.

"You have a cute friend."

Akita gave a light laugh as he heard his co-worker speak softly in his normal tone, "Really...?"

"Yes. Shizuo-nii likes him alot." Kasuka was amused internally as he saw his co-worker for the current anime they were voicing look at him in shock.

"Eh!"

* * *

><p>Miyoshi gave a light laugh. The girls were going nuts…they though the two were looking at them. Shaking his head, he bowed a bit and walked off only to get glomped from behind, "!" turning his head he came nose to nose with a smiling Kida Masaomi, "Masaomi…kun?"<p>

"Yoshi-Yoshi! I saw you with two bags~! What manga do you have?" a bright smile was on the dramatic blonds' lips.

"Kuroko no basket—ack…you are a bit heavy—wah!" Miyoshi was ready for impact with the ground only to blink as he came face to face with something soft yet firm and...Smelled of smoke? Tilting his head up he stared right at Shizuo, "S-Shizuo-san!"

Shizuo was not expecting to see the little red-head or the hyper blonde when he was off to watch his brother, "Ah." Glancing up he noticed Kasuka with another blonde. 'The hell?' was his only thought as he saw his younger brother keeping close to the other male who looked like he wanted to get away, 'So…that is who Kasuka was talking about.' Feeling another body still so close he glanced down to see Miyoshi staring in awe, "W-what!"

Kida jumped and tugged his friend away and gave a nervous laugh, "N-Nothing at all Heiwajima-san! Bye!" and with that he dragged Miyoshi off.

"Ah! Bye Shizuo-san!" bright smile and wave as he was dragged off, Miyoshi gave a light laugh.

Shizuo blinked, placing a hand over his face as he gave a deep sigh, "Damn…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Sorry it is so short! I be really sorry! At least I tried to update! ...Akita won't stay long he is gonna leave soon 3


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Miyoshi couldn't help but stare at Mikado's apartment. It was…so…well only words to describe it was shit. Sighing a bit but with a normal smile at the shy, nervous smile his friend wore he took off his favorite hoodie and tied it around his waist. Today was Sunday so they had no school, he was wearing a simple tank top and jeans, "Alright! Let's get cleaning!" a bandana was tied around his head now and he held a mop at the ready.<p>

Mikado quickly bowed to his friend, "Thank you very much!" Miyoshi was doing so much to help. Brought cleaning supplies, paint, even shopped and was going to make some food for them! Putting on an apron and his own bandana he grabbed the glass cleaner and went about doing the windows, "Um…Miyoshi-kun…a-about Heiwajima-san…"

A crash resounded in the small apartment. How and why? Miyoshi just dropped a plate and began to pick it up, "What about Shizuo-san?" he could feel his friend's startled gaze right on his back. Oh jeez…! "Um sorry about the plate…" the smile was there, a light blush on his cheeks as he kept his gaze away from the other.

"…Well um…he was asking about you." The leader of the Dollars spoke slowly, recalling how Miyoshi is now entangled within all this, "He said…well—is it true you joined the Yellow Bandanas?"

Turning to look at his friend, the perpetual smiling young transfer student gazed at the other. Well it was true there was a three way standoff and Yatabe and Masaomi were—no… "Of course not."

A sigh he did not know he was holding was let out and he gave a small smile in return, "Okay." With that he went back to cleaning. Thankfully his friend was not in any trouble! That was good! Though that happiness died as he saw his cell phone text. "Miyoshi-kun!" turning to the other with wide-eyes she showed it, "You…are the next target."

"Slashers?" Well this would make his job easier it seemed. He did have to gather information for that child like god complex son of a—er….Izaya. Izaya-san. Miyoshi gave a soft sigh. He really never thought rude of anyone but GOD Izaya was well…well….okay yeah Shizuo-san was right he was a pest.

"Er Miyoshi-kun…? Maybe…maybe you should stay the night?"

"Huh? Really? A sleep…over?"

"Um yes…"

"I never had one…"

"Huh!? Really?!"

"Well I was always moving…"

Staring at the other Mikado slowly gave a relaxed and real friendly smile to the other, "Guess I'm going to have to teach you how to have fun."

"Let me guess…Masaomi-kun taught you?"

"Hah, hah…you caught me."

* * *

><p>It was around 10:15 PM when Miyoshi and Mikado finally finished cleaning everything. The two stood side by side gazing at the apartment which looked like it was not a dump. Turning to face each other the two shared a smile and laughed. The place looked great but they looked like shit!<p>

"Hah, hah! We look horrible!" The Pillar of Luck (Miyoshi) was happy his name was actually paying off. Cleaning his hands off on a rag, he blew his damp bangs (from sweating) from his eyes. "Should we shower and then make some food?"

"Yeah lets-wait um...together?" Wide-eyes and slightly red cheeks, Mikado peered at his friend. Why? Well it seemed the other might be thinking of his rent bill and utensil bills.

"It would save water wouldn't it?"

Bingo. Mikado thought right. Sighing a bit he nodded and started off to the bathroom, "Here we go." turning he let out a startled yelp as the other was already almost undressed, "M-Miyoshi-kun!"

"Huh? What?"

Mikado's palm met his face, shoulder's slumping as he sighed, "You...actually wore the gag boxers from Kida-kun?"

Miyoshi glanced down at the spongebob boxers, "...You know...I didn't even notice."

"..."  
>"...Mikado-kun?"<p>

"...Pft..."

"Don't laugh! M-Mikado-kuuuuun!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well here is an update. Been a long time coming I'd say. So lost account then finally recalled it so here I am! Well tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>After that embarrassing shower Miyoshi gave a soft sigh and pout as he was currently borrowing Mikado's clothes. A simple t-shirt and boxers as his were in the wash, "Stop laughing already!" honestly! Just because he wore those gag boxers…<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Mikado gave another laugh as he fell onto his couch trying to stop but failing badly. Oh gosh! A yelp left him as he fell off the couch do to a pillow to the face, "H-Hey!"

"I told you to stop." Miyoshi gave a cheerful smile despite the light blush still lingering on his cheeks. Sometimes his friends were so weird—oh a text. Blinking he scanned it before sighing softly to himself. Akita went back to the states for a Convention and a guest staring job for FUNamation.

"What is it—oh Akita-san…?" Mikado recalled the eccentric seiyu and gave a small grimace. That guy was obsessed with Matryoshka (The song) it was a bit creepy.

"Uh-huh…I hope he has fun." A yawn left his lips but then he was wide awake as the door was being pounded on. Glancing at Mikado who looked startled as well he turned to the door, "Eh?"

"Um…" Moving over cautiously to the door and opening it Mikado gave a yelp as he was suddenly in a hug, "W-w-wah!? Kida-kun!?"

"I can't believe it you two having a sleep over with out me!? Blasphemy—whoa hey this place is clean…" Masaomi blinked from his spot on Mikado's back, glancing around with a smile. Man he has never seen this place so clean!

"K-Kida-kun…h-heavy…."

"Er…Masaomi-kun…I think you are killing, Mikado-kun."

"Wah?! Noooooo! Don't die my love!"

"W-who the heck is your love!?"

"…M-Mikado-kun! Masaomi-kun! I just cleaned that table—w-what are you two doing!?"

* * *

><p>Dead tired and walking to school the school day Miyoshi yawned into his sleeve, one eye closed, "Mm…bwah…?" a blank gaze as Izaya zoomed past him and a traffic sign was now just to the right of him imbedded in the ground had him frozen in place the smile still there. HOLY SHIT.<p>

Izaya stopped and twirled around, "Ah! Yoshi-Yoshi~! Shizu-chan! You almost killed him~!" With that Izaya glomped the red-head and began to snuggle him, "Oh I missed you~!"

Oh god. He was going to get caught up in this mess…this early? Jeez and Mikado and Masaomi were inside that shop getting bagels and some milk. Why did he choose to wait outside? Why—whoa! Hands were going onto his bum! "I-izaya-san!"

"I-Z-A-Y-A! Get your hands off him!" Shizuo had ripped another sign out of the ground—a yield sign—and stalked towards the damn flea and the smiling red-head who seemed to be turning red. Wait why was—was that bastard—"FLEA! STOP MOLESTING HIM!"

"W-wah!?" Mikado gaped as he had walked out of the store, flaring red as he heard the shout and then seeing Izaya doing just that to his friend.

Kida sputtered a bit as milk dripped from his mouth, "A-already!? This early!?" they should have been used to this sort of thing…for someone with the name of Pillar of Luck…Miyoshi seemed to have some shitty luck when it came to Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Celty who was driving by paused for a few moments before giving a shake of her head and speeding off. She rather not get involved in the idiocy this early after all…though she hoped Yoshimune Miyoshi would be alright…catching the attention of Shizuo and Izaya isn't good—more so if it is the way Erika talks about.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcana: Short as hell but hey...I got the mojo to start writing this again! It's gonna be a bit slow to get into the flow but I'm in it already! <strong>

**I'll be working on this but my Hetalia fics will take more priority I believe...  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: down bellow is just a preview of what is to come now that I sorta have my mojo back.**

* * *

><p>"Jeez Yoshi-Yoshi you sure have it hard."<p>

Miyoshi just gave his friends a tired smile was they sat with their desks pushed together. The morning antics had caused all three to be dead tired even more so than they should have. Giving a stretch and feeling his bones popping the young red-head gave a pleased sigh as he slowly opened his bento box, "I suppose but it is a bit nice...due to moving around a lot I never had the chance to have such fun."

"F-fun?!" Mikado just stared at the other like he was a bit crazy, "How is any of that fun?" he was worried his friend might have gotten ill.

"Well Izaya climbed sixteen floors from the outside just to see me."

Mikado twitched.

"Then Shizuo-san saved me from a tiger."

Mikado felt his body and his right eye twitch.

"Oh and then the famous actor Hanejima Yuhei licked my cheek."

Mikado felt his head slam onto the desk as Masaomi began to laugh his ass off.

"Huh? Are you two alright?" Miyoshi was more worried about the state Mikado was in. His friend was very sensitive it seemed while Masaomi on the other hand-that guy well he had no idea he was just a whirlwind of emotions.

"Fine"

"Pft...snrk...bwahahaha...oh many ...you said all that with a smile!"

"Well there was the time you molested me on the train, Masaomi."

"Ack! Accident!"

"You did what?!"

Miyoshi simply ate his food with a slight amused glint in his eyes as he watched his friends bicker.

"Yoshi-Yoshi you just set me up!"

"Don't change the subject, Masaomi-kun!"

Smiling gently he let his eyes stray out the window feeling peaceful-well he was until he saw Izaya in a tree blowing kisses at him. That guy was like a leech a...well meaning leech or a devil leech? Huh...adults sure took the cake in Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE (Cross-Over): <strong>Sleep Over

"Oh hello Reborn-san." Yoshimune Miyoshi gave a small if not surprised smile and gaze at the young infant before him though it hit him a few seconds later that said baby was atop someone's head. Glancing down he came face to face with milk chocolate brown eyes on a nervous face, "Oh hello."

"Miyoshi this is dame-Tsuna. I want you to watch him while I go talk to someone-where is Orihiara Izaya?"

Miyoshi gave the slightest twitch which he knew the baby would pick up on as he slowly held out Izaya's cards. One of the many the information broker liked to sneak into his apartment, "Here you are, Reborn-san."

"E-Eh?! Reborn! I don't need to be baby sat-itaaai!"

Reborn had jumped off Tsuna's head, leaving the boy sitting and holding his head, "Do as I say dame-Tsuna." with that the hit-man wandered off.

Slowly kneeling down Miyoshi gave the brunette a kind smile, "Would you like to come in? I was just finishing my homework."

Tsuna gave a small jolt as he glanced up only to turn red at the kind eyes, "H-Huh?!" it was almost like looking into Kyoko-chan's eyes-minus the idiocy-wait! No! His Kyoko-chan wasn't an idiot she just was an air head-aaaah! Grabbing his head Tsuna gave a whimper. Why did he think like that? "Erk?!" feeling himself being tugged inside, Tsuna glanced around as he was led to the couch. The place was decorated nicely though it seemed a bit lonely, "U-Um where are your parents?"

"My father is always at work, my mother...hm perhaps she is in Kyoto or Osaka right now." in all honesty he really wondered where his mother went this time. She liked to wander off with that odd wonderlust of her's. Sitting down after letting Tsuna go he gave a hum before he began to work on his homework once more, "You may watch TV if you want."

"O-Oh...um thank you."

"No problem-"

**BANG **the sound of the door slamming open interupted Miyoshi.

"Yoshi-Yoshi~ I brought popcorn! Let's watch movies!"

"M-Masaomi-kun!"

"H-Hie?!"

"...Really? I think you just gave my guest a heart attack." There goes his peaceful night. Glancing at his friends who then began to stare at tsuna like he was an interesting object, Miyoshi couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pity for the boy, "I'm sorry in advanced, Tsuna-san."

"H-Huh?!"What the hell had Reborn gotten him into?! Tsuna couldn't help but give an internal wail at his misfortune.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Fool Arcana's Corner~<strong>

Well the first part was a preview/teaser for when I get around to it and the bottom half is a cross-over omake featuring Sawada Tsunayoshi from KHR(Katekyo Hitman Reborn) The TBC is because the omake is going to continue sometime...maybe or something. Anyways hope you like it sorry for it being short I got strep but I wanted to write but im tired...


End file.
